


More Than Worthy

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Sir Ethan struggles with the weight of his slip up. Sir Tyler is desperate to find out whats bothering him.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Kudos: 43





	More Than Worthy

Sir Ethan hated anxiety. It was an unseen force that weighed heavily on his small shoulders whenever it came around to terrorize him, which wasn't very often.

Unfortunately, he'd had a reason to be anxious lately. And the reason for this new bout he was trying so hard to fend off was Alex. Though the Temporary Replacement Bodyguard had been fired by King Mark a few days ago, the memory of that accidental kiss Ethan had given him still lingered at the back of his head. The minor cut he'd sustained from the slap had nearly healed, but what wasn't yet healed was the shock that came from knowing he'd kissed another man. 

At first, he had been ready to confess to Tyler. He'd been about to spill the beans to his lover of the crime he'd committed, but as soon as he mentioned Alex, the taller knight had stormed out of the bedroom, leaving the younger knight to sit there and sulk even more. At that point, he doubted that telling Tyler was a good idea, and figured that perhaps he ought to keep it in and deal with it on his own. 

However, that idea proved to be very unsuccessful, and for the next few days, Ethan just felt more and more awkward and nervous around the man he loved. He'd been avoiding eye contact with Tyler when they spoke together, and holding his hand less. Possibly the most painful part of it was when he tried to avoid letting Tyler kiss him on the lips, and instead let him kiss him on the cheek. When the taller man had tried to ask him what was wrong, he brushed it off and insisted that he was fine, even though the very memory of Alex was making him queasy.

It had to get better eventually, right?

Sir Tyler had had enough.

With his stomach in knots, he stormed down the hall to the throne room, hoping that at least one of the people he was looking for was in there. As he threw open the wooden doors, he exhaled roughly with relief upon seeing King Mark in his throne, Sir Seán, Sir Wade and Sir Bob standing close by. The raven haired man jumped from the sudden noise, as the other knights whipped around in near-perfect unison to look at Sir Tyler, but they all relaxed as the tallest knight made his way to the throne. 

"Mark." He huffed out, nodding to his friend, who smiled kindly at him.

"Tyler." The king chirped in reply, relaxing in his seat.

The brunet got straight to the point, staring intently into the other man's eyes. "Mark, what is going on? Ethan's been acting strange since I returned to the palace."

Immediately, Mark's face fell, and the tall knight knew his suspicions had been confirmed as he saw the king briefly glance at the other three men standing there. 

"How strange, exactly?" Sir Wade pressed. Tyler turned to fix his stare on the bald knight.

"It's as though our relationship is crumbling." He admitted, trying his hardest to keep his voice from shaking at the very thought of it. "He barely looks me in the eye, and when he holds my hand, he seems eager to let go of it. I've tried asking him what's wrong so I can mend it, and he merely shrugs it off." The brunet saw his friend stiffen ever so slightly, and he turned to look at the king again, as Mark briefly glanced away, and to Seán. "Mark, if you're keeping something from me, I demand that you tell me  _ now."  _

There was a long, tense silence that befell all four men in front of him, and Sir Tyler clenched his fists, feeling a muscle in his jaw tighten. Finally, the king exhaled quietly, his hand lowering from his chin as he met the tall knight's steely gaze.

"I'm afraid that we  _ do  _ know what's wrong with him, Sir Tyler." The confession came softly, but the next part was anything but gentle. "However, it is not our place to tell you." 

The brunet stared incredulously at the king, jaw slack for a moment. Finally, he threw up his hands in frustration, and stormed out of the throne room.

Sir Ethan wanted to kick himself for being such a disloyal lover. 

As he stared forlornly out the window of his bedroom, he stubbornly resisted the urge to cry, as he realized that it'd been four days already, and he still had to battle the pestering anxiety of what he'd done to Alex. And Tyler didn't even have a clue.

_ But he will soon.  _ The youngest knight fretted, resting his temple against the edge of the window.  _ He's already suspected something's wrong.  _

**_Knock knock._ **

"Ethan, it's me."

_ Damnit--! _

Ethan grimaced, turning around and bracing himself at the sound of Tyler's voice. "Come in…"

As soon as his lover opened the door and stepped into the room, the smaller knight's stomach dropped, because judging by the serious look on Tyler's face, the other knight already knew, or was on his way to finding out the root of the problem.

As the taller man stopped in front of him, Ethan cleared his throat, and instinctively ducked his head. "H-hello there. H-how--?"

"Ethan," His lover cut him off. "We need to talk. Please, sit down." The bigger knight's tone left no room for an argument.

Swallowing quietly, Ethan gave a small nod and did so, clambering up onto the bed, to sit near the head of it with his hands in his lap, while Sir Tyler settled down on his left, the mattress dipping under both their weight. He did not dare look up yet, as Tyler spoke softly.

"My love, I can tell that something has been bothering you since my return to the palace. I asked you yesterday, and the day prior, and you've denied such a thing. Yet you avoid eye contact and even the touch of my hand seems to disturb you."

_ Oh no…  _ Ethan internally braced himself as his lover went on.

"Ethan, if I've done something to upset you, please--"

Immediately, the smaller knight lifted his gaze to look up at him, and frantically shook his head.

"Nononono, Tyler, you haven't done anything to drive me away, I can promise you that."

The bigger knight's brow furrowed, and as Ethan dared to meet his eyes once more, he could see a slight sheen on them, glistening in the bright light of the room. Guilt punched him right in the stomach as he took notice of it.

"Then what is it, bluebird?" His lover pressed further, his voice beginning to quiver on him as he used Ethan's nickname, which tugged more at the smaller man's already fragile heartstrings. "I am trying my hardest to keep you happy and comfortable, but--but it seems as though we are growing more distant!" 

And just like that, the realization hit Ethan like another gut punch--he had to tell Tyler….or their relationship would pay the price. It was now or never.

The smaller knight stared at his lover for a long moment, as fresh tears brought on by the pent up stress welled up in his eyes, and as they sprang free, he turned his head away and let them flow freely down his cheeks. The confession, which had been trapped in his throat for four whole days, came out at last in a choked whisper.

_ "I…I kissed him."  _

Though he wasn't looking at Tyler, he could hear the slight hitch in his breath to indicate that he'd heard, and for several lengthy heartbeats, the room fell silent. For those several heartbeats, Ethan thought that if their relationship wasn't already damaged, now it almost certainly was. 

Then Tyler spoke again, his own voice equally soft. 

_ "W-what…?"  _

Sniffling miserably, Ethan clenched his tearing eyes shut, hugging himself. He didn't dare lift his head yet. 

_ "I kissed him."  _ He repeated, hoarsely.  _ "I-I kissed Alex by mistake. T-that's how…"  _ As the overwhelming emotions began to clog his throat, he vaguely pointed to his injured cheek.  _ "I-I don't deserve you, Tyler, I'm--I'm disloyal, a-a-and cowardly, and unworthy of the kindness you've s-shown m-m-me…." _

Beside him, the mattress dipped to indicate movement from the bigger knight, and as it did, Ethan flinched, fully expecting Tyler to get up and leave.

But Tyler didn't. And it took the feeling of the taller knight's arms embracing him for Sir Ethan to realize that he wasn't nearly as angry as he thought he'd been either.

Sir Tyler shuddered quietly, and his lover looked up at the alarming sound, just as there came a soft sniffle from the older man.

_ Tyler is crying? Why is he crying?! _

Instinctively, Ethan let himself lean closer against the taller man, swallowing quietly. "T-Tyler--?"

When his lover pulled away by a few inches to look down at him, he had an expression of what looked to be great offense on his face, as tears began to spill down his cheeks. He held up a finger.

"Listen to me, Ethan, and listen well--you are  _ not  _ disloyal." As he spoke, Ethan couldn't help but gaze into those steely blue eyes as they rooted him in place. "You are  _ not  _ cowardly." He reached out and took both of the smaller knight's hands in his own larger ones, and suddenly, Ethan felt more comforted than he had in the previous four days. "And you are  _ not  _ unworthy of my kindness in any way, shape or form." Tyler went on, pressing both their foreheads together with a squeeze of their interlaced fingers. "If anything, you are more than worthy of it. Ethan, I would walk barefoot over smoldering hot coals for you, swim the most treacherous seas without a vessel, and climb the highest peaks. And if you think that one accidental kiss is going to drive me away from you, think again." 

Ethan couldn't have held the next wave of tears back if he'd tried. As Tyler held him close, he practically slumped against him, sliding down to his chest and letting out sob after sob against his lover's pale orange robes. 

For a long while, the two men just sat there, clutching one another tightly, while their eyes slowly dried. Ethan let out a soft, quivering exhale.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

Around his waist, Tyler's arms gave him a gentle squeeze. "Don't be sorry for it, bluebird." Came the soft murmur against his hair. "And let me clarify that I'm not at all angry at you for what happened. Nor am I angry at Alex….not anymore, at least."

As the smaller knight timidly looked up at him, he went on. 

"I suppose, however, that an apology is in order for me." 

Ethan managed to muster a small smile, wiping his damp eyes with the heel of his palm. "Dare I ask, what did you even do to him?" He chuckled quietly. Tyler gave a soft scoff.

"Well to put it lightly," he responded, an amused glint in his own eyes. "The corridor didn't exactly smell pleasant while I was chasing him."

Ethan giggled, and his heart warmed further when his lover joined in, embracing him closely once more so he could plainly hear that laugh he adored so much against his ear.

"I love you, Tyler." He murmured out, smiling wider as he felt the bigger knight pull his head away from his own to look down at him, before he did the same and met his eyes. His lover was smiling just as warmly.

"I love you too, Ethan." Sir Tyler promised.

And in the peaceful, near-silent room, the two men kissed eachother passionately on the lips, as they'd been wanting to for the last four days. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enough angst and fluff for y'all!   
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
